Page 105
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Alert: This fic have parts of the real Heat Wave. It is a story about how Beckett interpreted the sex scene on the book and how she feels about the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Page 105**

By Elishak

**Beckett read the entire Chapter 10 of Heat Wave sitting in the bathroom of the precinct. She could not look away for a single moment of reading. She could not believe that her eyes are seeing.**

**Then, when she finished it, she went to her home. On the road Kate called to Lanie. And when Beckett arrived to her home, Lanie was already there. ****They went to Beckett´s apartment. **

_Ok, girl. What was so important for see me at this hour?_

**Kate show her the book**

_Rick Castle´s book?_

_Yes! Oh Lanie! I have to read something to you._

_Beckett I don´t like this kind of books and you know it. _

_I know but this is different. Even for Castle. It´s a mystery and murder book but it has something more.__ Something that he never wrote before._

_And what is that?_

_Love, passion and sex. _

_And is this the book that is based on you? Don´t you?_

_Yes, and I know that this it´s going to sound crazy or narcissist but why now he write something like that and based the book on me?_

_I understand your point, girl. __But anyway I don´t recognize what you are so excited. _

_Read the chapter. _

_Ok. _

_In a__loud voice, Lanie. _

_Well… "__N__ikki led him wordlessly into her bedroom and set the candle on her dresser, in front of the trifold mirror, which multiplied its light. She turned to find Rook there, close to her, magnetic." I think that I am going to buy this book. _

_Came on, read it._(**Kate walks for the room**)

"_She__ folded her arms around his neck and drew his mouth to hers; he wrapped his long arms around her waist and tugged her body to him. Their kisses were deep and urgent, familiar all at once, her tongue finding the depth and sweetness of his open mouth while he explored hers." Oh my god, girl! If Castle was thinking in you when wrote this… _

_Lanie, continue! _(**Kate is blushing**)

"_One__ of his hands began to reach for her blouse but hesitated. She clutched it and placed it on her breast. The heat of the room was tropical, and as he touched her, Nikki felt his fingers ride the slick of perspiration above the dampness of her bra. She lowered her hand and found him and he moaned softly. Nikki began to sway, then he did, too, both was doing a slow dance in some sort of delicious vertigo." Castle is a genius of the word and the passion. I am already wet!_

_You are disgusting! _

_If you are not __so quick to catch him I'll take him first. This is a man whit all the letters! _

_Read, Lanie. _

"_Rook walked her backward toward her bed. When her calves met the edge of it, she let herself do a slow fall back, pulling him with her. As they both floated down, Heat pulled him closer and twisted, surprising Rook by landing on top of him. He looked up at her from the mattress and said, "You're good." "You have no idea," she said." Oh Beckett! This expression is so you. __He really is writing about you two._

_Then we talk about it. Read!_

"_They dove into each other again, and her tongue picked up the faint acid tang of lime and then salt. Her mouth left his to kiss his face and then his ear. She felt the muscles of his abdomen flex hard against her as he curled his head upward, nibbling the soft flesh where her neck met her collarbone. Nikki stirred and began to unbutton his shirt. Rook was making a project out of her blouse button so she rose up, straddled him on both knees and ripped the blouse open, hearing one of her buttons skitter against the hardwood floor near the baseboard. With one hand, Rook unhooked the front clasp of her bra. Nikki shook her arms out of it and made a frenzied dive onto him. Their wet skin made a slap as her chest landed on his. She reached down and unhooked his belt. Then undid his zipper. Nikki kissed him again and whispered, "I keep protection in the nightstand." "You won't need a gun," he said. "I'll be a perfect gentleman." "You'd better not." And she pounced on him, her heart pounding high in her chest with excitement and tension. A wave crashed over Nikki and washed away all the conflicted feelings and misgivings she had been wrestling with, and she was simply, mightily, powerfully swept up. In that instant, Nikki became free. Free of responsibility. Free of control. Free of herself. Swirling, she clung to Rook, needing to feel every part of him she could touch. They held on with a fury, his passion matching hers as they explored each other, moving, biting, hungry, reaching and reaching to satisfy what they ached for." I can´t breathe. Castle is awe-inspiring, and passionate, and he is… he is…_

_I know... Lanie this book is too much to me. Nikki is me, and I am Nikki. _

_And Rook is Castle, and Castle is Rook. _

_I can´t believe that Castle actually had writing something like that. I mean… Do you think that this can be an eye-opener for me? _

_I think it was it. __He wrote this because he knew you were going to read it. So what are you going to do?_

_Nothing! I mean, what can I do? Maybe I am wrong… _

_No. You are not wrong, Kate. It is obvious. He feels something for you, something big, passionate, and important. He loves you. And he shares that with everybody in a book. I didn´t read the entire book but for this I think that this book here is a big confess for you. __This book might be your own story in other words._

(Kate dropped a few tears) _I don´t know what to think about it. It´s something new for me, something unimaginable. _

_Why? You love him too. You can´t refuse it to me. __Kate don´t lets him go. Castle can be a child and other thing that we know, but he is a great man and the best man for you. _

_I…_

_I am not saying that tomorrow you two have sex like the book; I mean, you can, but change your attitude with him first. Demonstrate to him your feelings. _

_I am going to try__. Really. I know that Castle is such a good man._

_Ok. I see you tomorrow. _

**Lanie went to the door. **

_Oh! Dear,__ when you finished the book…_

_No! __My books are my treasure. _

_Your Castle´s books._

_All my books._

_Well, but all you books are from him. _

_Shut up! I am going to buy one to you, and Castle can sign it. _

_Oh yes! Good night girl! Don´t read again the sex part because you are going to have an orgasm. _

_I think that you stay a lot of time with Ryan and Esposito. __Bye Lanie! _

**Kate closed the door and smiled. Then return to the book and continued reading it. **

Author note: Maybe continue maybe not! Write me reviews lets me know if you want more or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PRECINCT**

**The next day, Beckett went to the precinct very late. Something atypical ****in her. She only wanted avoid Castle. ****Having read the sex scene between Nikki and Rook, Kate felt strange, even uncomfortable with Castle. But he was already there.**

_Hey, Beckett! What happened to you? __Did you have a hard night? I made you coffee. I have to talk to you…_

_I don´t want coffee.__ So, is there something new on the case?_

_Well…_

_I didn´t ask to you, Castle... Ryan? Esposito?_

_Castle found something__ but… _

**Castle didn´t understand what**** was happening with her. He felt bad but tried again. **

_Allow me to explain to you._

_No! _

_No? What is happening to you Beckett?_

_Nothing! _

_Did I do something wrong? _

No.

So…?

**Ryan ****made a motion with his head to Esposito. And then they left the place.**

_So, what?_

_Something is happening to you. You look strange. _

_Everything is __okay, Castle. _

**She looked the coffee and felt sad for him. ****She took the cup. He smiled. **

_Is__ how you like to you!_

_Thanks!_

_Kate… Are you __mad with me because I followed you to the bathroom yesterday? I´m sorry that. __I just wanted to know if you read my book. __There is nothing wrong to talk about it. _

_I know that. I am not mad with __you. And I read the entire book. _

_And what do you think about it?_

_I like it! _

_Really? _

_Yes, the book is actually amazing!_

_You made my day with that, Beckett.__ Because I didn´t mind the press opinion as much as I care about yours. And tell me more… What do you think about Nikki? Is she like you?_

_Well, Nikki is awesome like me! _

_Very funny!_

_Nikki is a great character, Castle. We are not the same person, but Nikki is a bit like me and I am a bit like her. And what about Rook? _

_Rook is awesome like me! _

**She smiled. **

_Is Rook like you, Castle?_

_We are the same __wonderful person. _

**They looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. ****She felt nervous so change the subject. **

_So, Castle… Tell me about the case. _

_Yes, the case. I think that the murderer was the __best friend, Lily. _

_Why…?__... Of course! She is the perfect murderer. Nobody was going to think on her._

_Exactly! _

_If she is the murderer … Why I did not realize it before? _

_Because… she never was in the list. She is so nice, so kind…_

_Yes, so pretender__... I hate admit this, but you are very essential for the NYPD, Castle. _

_And for you? _

_You help to me in all the cases__... Well, come on, Castle. Let´s go right now to Lily´s house. _

**Kate rose from the chair and took her coat. Castle took her for the arm. **

_Wait!_

_What happen? _

_I am not going to go with you. __There is something that I have to tell you. _

_What is that?_

_Today is my last day with the NYPD. _

**Kate was not reaction. ****He was serious. **

_Is this a joke, Castle?_

_No. I am not a cop, Beckett. I enjoy a lot being with you, working together, but this not can be forever. __I am a writer. And a new company of books offered to me a great job, in London. _

_So… you are going to go to London__! I am glad for you, Castle!_

**Kate wanted to run away. She was putting mourns. Castle's eyes were filled with tears.**

_I would help to you to solve cases the entire life __if I want but I can´t do that._

_I know. It´s ok! _

_I am going to miss the NYPD. And I am going to miss you, Beckett._

_The precinct is going to miss you._

_I know… So…_

_Well… I have to go. This is a good bye I suppose! _

_Yes… I mean… _

_I know__! Good luck, Castle!_

**She kissed him on the cheek and left the precinct. ****Ryan and Esposito came back to Castle. **

_Why you didn´t tell her?_

_I don´t know what are you talking about, Ryan! _

_Come on, Castle! You have feelings for her. _

_I… I am going to go to my __home. See you boys! _

**Castle left the place. ****Esposito´s phone rang. **

_Esposito! __… Lanie? What happened? Why is she crying? We go over there right now.. _

**They left the precinct. **

**CASTLE´S HOME**

**Castle arrived to his house. Alexis and Martha was playing the violin. **

_Hey dad! What happened? _

_My dear__, you look sad!_

_Embrace me, please! _

**Martha and Alexis embraced him. **

_You tell Beckett about the new job, didn´t you__ dad?_

_Yes, I did. _

_I told you that this job is not a good idea! Son you love being in the NYPD. __And also you love…_

_I know it, mother! But I thought that when I say to her about the job and me going to London she was going to react. _

_And she didn´t react. _

_No! __I mean… she looked sad but she said me "good luck" and ran away. _

_She is going to miss you, Dad! _

_Of course she did, Kiddo! But Kate is a strong woman, she doesn't cry in front of others. _

_Embrace me again, family! _

**SOME SQUARE**

**Beckett was sitting on a bench**** with Lanie embracing her. Ryan and Esposito arrived. **

_What is happening, Beckett?_

_Shh boys! She __feels very bad. I call you because you should work alone on the case. She can´t do it._

_Ok. Take care of her, Lanie! We go to Lily´s house. _

_Thanks guys! _

**They left the place.**

_So dear, talk to me!__ You look so happy last night and now…_

_He left the NYPD._

_Who? Castle?_

_Yes._

_Why?_

_He catches a new job, in London._

_London? It is so far from here. What did you __say to him?_

"_Good luck". "I am glad for you". _

_What did he say?_

_He said that he is going to miss me. _

_Oh Sweetie! _

_Lanie… I can´t live without him_

_Why you didn´t tell that to him?_

_I couldn´t do it. _

_You must to go to his home now!_

_Kate, you can´t let he go!_

**LATER, AT CASTLE´S HOME**

**Castle was lying on the couch thinking on his new job and the travel to London. ****Alexis was studying in her bedroom and Martha was reading a play. Someone knocked at the door. Martha opened it. It was Kate. **

_Darling! I am glad to see you! _

_Me too, Martha! __Is Castle here?_

_He is l__ying on the couch. Look for him. I have to go to… to see if Alexis need something. See you, dear. _

_See you, Martha._

**Martha went up stairs. **

**Kate looked for Castle. He was almost sleeping. ****She looked at him and then she sat on the end of the couch. He opened his eyes and when he saw her, he sat on the couch. **

_Beckett! What are you doing here?_

_I´m… __I am here because I want to ask you two things. _

_I didn´t stole your picture of __your drawer. _

_What? You stole my picture of my drawer?_

_What do you want to ask me?_

_Well… first, a curiosity. Did you write the sex scene thinking on us__ or thinking exclusively on Nikki and Rook?_

_What do you care?_

_Please, Castle! Tell me!_

_I wrote the sex scene thinking exclusively on you! _

_Really?_

_Really. Heat Wave never was a book for the people. Actually, it never was a book. It was an excuse for see you and then a book. Heat Wave is our story, Beckett. At least, my story about us. _

**She bi****t her lip. **

_What is the other question?_

_What?_

_You said that you want to ask me two things._

_Oh, yes! … This is not a question, is a request. _

_Tell me!_

_I never was selfish, but now I am going to be. _

_I hear you!_

_Please do not go to London. Stay with the NYPD__. We need you. You are…_

_No, Beckett. If I stay I need a better __reason than that. _

_Stay with me. I need you. You are important to me. __Is that a good reason? _

_Is the best reason! Now, a kiss!_

_What?_

_Please! A tiny kiss!_

**She kissed him over his lips slowly. ****He smiled and then embraced her. She smiled. **

_You know Beckett there is something that I didn´t tell you._

_What is that?_

_I could never have left you. I never accept the job._

_What? You are such a traitor, Castle._

_I don´t care. You kiss me. I´m happy! _

**She pulled his ear at the same time that she kissed him again.**

Ouch, ouch… you hurt me!!

I am happy too, Castle!

**The end!**


End file.
